Craig Hoyle
Name: Craig Hoyle Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Graphic Novels, drawing, painting, football. Appearance: Craig towers over the vast majority of his classmates at a height of 6'7" and a weight of 355 pounds. His unusual size is the result of a glandular problem that he plans to have treated after finishing high school. He can almost always be seen wearing an XXL T-shirt adorned with some sort of logo (sports teams, superheroes, etc.) and wears baggy jeans exclusively. He has a bit of Hispanic and Asian heritage from his mother's side, but appears to be entirely of Caucasian descent. He has a pale white skin tone with a farmer's tan on his arms, neck, and face, thanks to his habit of wearing T-shirts all the time. His legs dont have as much fat on them as one might suspect, giving him a quite top-heavy build. His arms are somewhat flabby, making them look larger. Interestingly, his legs are much stronger than his arms, on account of they have to hold him up all the time. Craig's hair is fashioned into a rough bowl-cut kept at around two and a half inches. He likes this, as it helps to partially cover up his large ears. Craig's face is much like his body, chubby and heavy-set. He has a short nose, giving his face the look of a large infant's. His eyesight is terrible, requiring him to wear glasses over his green eyes at all times in order to correct them. Without the glasses, he is almost legally blind. Biography: Craig was born in the hospital near Colehurst Secondary School, to Marcus and Lauren Hoyle. Marcus was a janitor at the hospital in question, while Lauren was an aspiring artist that specialized in oil paintings. They were introduced by Lauren's brother Oscar, who worked the night shift with Marcus. The two were almost immediately smitten, and began dating. Three years later, Marcus and Lauren were married, and expecting their first child. Sadly, due to complications, Lauren did not survive the birthing process, and Marcus would have to raise Craig as a single parent. Fortunately, Oscar, as well as Marcus' sister Jennifer, all lived in the neighborhood, and they all had an equal part in raising Craig. Marcus quit his job at the hospital after Lauren's death, and got a new job as janitor of Colehurst Secondary in order to support Craig. While Marcus was at work, Oscar and Jennifer (who had fallen in love and married before Craig's third birthday) baby-sat Craig. Jennifer had a back injury that kept her perpetually unemployed, so she was always able to watch Craig, while Oscar would join in after his morning nap, as he still worked the hospital night shift. Oscar would use his weekends off to take little Craig to the park, carrying him before the boy could walk, and holding his hand once he could. Craig was easy to keep an eye on, as he was always content with some crayons and paper to draw on. Even when there was no more paper, he would just keep scribbling over his previous work. In due time, the refrigerator was covered in colorful scribbles held on with refrigerator magnets, thanks to Craig. With a little convincing from Oscar and Jennifer, Marcus took all of Lauren's paintings out of storage, and began hanging them around the house. Craig's mother had passed down to him a love of art, and it was only fair that he should see her work. Craig began to spend as much time looking at his mother's paintings as he did drawing. His scribbles evolved into pictures of houses, trees, and animals. His new pictures replaced the old ones on the fridge, and Marcus began to notice similarities between Craig's drawings and Lauren's paintings. Craig's hobby had blossomed into a powerful interest in art. Problems began to rear their heads as soon as Craig entered elementary school. The first problem was Craig's own body. Craig had been of average size during the first three years of his life, but afterward, he began growing at a dramatic rate, much quicker than an average child of his age. As a result, he ended up being much taller and heavier than his classmates. He soon passed "overwight" and went directly into "obese" territory. His height was explained by saying that all children grow differently, but his weight remained a mystery. He spent a lot of time indoors reading comics, but he didn't eat a large amount of food and he ran and played just like all the other kids. The next problem was that school was a difficult enviroment for him. Craig's reading and writing levels were sub-par, and his math skills were even worse. The only subjects that he really excelled in were art and social studies. Craig took an interest in people and their reactions to the events surrounding them, which was what allowed him to do well in social studies classes. The elementary school guidance counselor even took note of how Craig would ask HIM what he saw in the abstract paintings around the office. Despite succeeding in a few classes, Craig's C's and D's meant that school would be a long, hard road. Craig's obesity and poor acedemic performance made him an easy target for teasing amongst his peers. As a result, Craig made every attempt to stay out of the social spotlight. He avoided extracurricular activities because he thought that his unpopularity would only lead to more teasing. Although he was very skilled at both drawing and painting by the sixth grade, Craig made sure that the other students never saw his art, because he believed that he would be teased for it as well. With this precaution, Craig did all of his artwork at home. Craig continued to have low self-esteem through the end of eighth grade. Ninth grade was the year where many dramatic changes took Craig's life in a whole new direction. Craig's unusual growth continued, now reaching about 6'4". His weight, on the other hand, hadn't kept up with his height, so Craig went from "obese" to simply "overweight". On one of his routine checkups with his physician, the physician referred Craig to a hospital for some tests. The diagnosis stunned the whole family: Craig had a defective pituitary gland. Growth hormones leaked constantly from the gland rather than releasing naturally, causing his rapid growth. This glandular problem had resulted in Craig becoming a giant. His life wasn't in danger, but Craig was slated for surgery to fix the gland after completing high school, both because he was too young for the surgery when he was diagnosed, and because he was struggling enough in school without having brain surgery to complicate the matter more. The plan was set to have Craig graduate high school, have his pituitary gland fixed, and then take a year off to decide whether or not he wants to go to an art institute. The other major change in Craig's life in high school, and also the most beneficial, was the beginning of a social life. Over many years of working at the high school, Marcus Hoyle had become close friends with the Colehurst football coach. The football season began at the beginning of freshman year, and sign-ups were taking place over the summer. Knowing that his son would never try out on his own, Marcus managed to convince Craig to try out for the team. Craig's size was impressive, but his slow running speed and lack of coordination limited him to the position of lineman. This position, although simple, turned out to be perfect for Craig. With his ability to move things out of his way with only a small amount of momentum, Craig earned a spot on the team. This opporitunity finally allowed Craig to find his place in Colehurst unlike any in years past. With newfound confidence as a football player, Craig finally felt free to show his artistic talents to the world, drawing in the style of the graphic novels that he had loved all his life. No longer seeing himself as just "the fat kid", Craig made a name for himself in the school and, as he had hoped, stopped the teasing he had endured for so many years. By the time junior year had arrived, he had reached a height of 6'7" and was about 50 pounds heavier than he was when he first set foot in Colehurst, but he was still just as exited as he was the first time he set foot on the football field. More kids may or may not have liked him, but more importantly, Craig liked himself. Advantages: Craig's size makes him a very intimidating figure. His friendly nature makes it easier for him to obtain allies. If he or someone he cares about is threatened, and there is no way to talk the problem down, then Craig will not hesitate to try to intimidate his opponent into backing down. Disadvantages: Craig's aversion to fighting could make him an easy kill. Anyone that sees past his imposing stature will see that he's essentially a coward. Craig has virtually no upper body strength, relying on his feet to push him around on the football field. Due to being terribly out of shape, Craig has very low stamina, and can't participate in strenuous activity for long periods of time. Original Profile: Craig Hoyle Designated Number: Male Student No. 05 --- Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusion What a waste. Here's hoping somebody worthwhile takes that machete and cuts B05 down to size. Intimidation is meaningless if you can't back it up, and I don't think this guy's got it in him to play super hero in real life. The above biography is as written by Aura Master Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Maria Graham Collected Weapons: '''Machete (Assigned Weapon, to Paige Strand) '''Allies: None. He wanted to align with Maria Graham and Paige Strand, however. Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: ' Craig's short time in the game began in the Jungle. While looking over his sketchpad, Maria "Animal" Graham ran into him. After composing themselves, they were joined by Paige Strand and Quincy Archer. The discussion was interrupted by Marty Lovett, who loudly cocked his gun. Maria pulled out her Beretta in an attempt to defend herself, but accidentally fired the gun. The bullet hit Craig near his heart, and he soon bled to death, forgiving Maria as he died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''What a complete disappointment. B05 didn't get to play the hero or really do anything at all, just prove that he wasn't impervious to bullets. Yawn. '''Memorable Quotes: ' *''"I-it's not your fault. I... I... forgive you..."'' -'''Craig's final words, spoken to Maria Graham. Other/Trivia *Craig was the first student to be eliminated in Second Chances. *Craig's death in Second Chances was very similar to his death in V4, where he was accidentally shot and forgave his killer before dying. *Craig is both the tallest and the heaviest student in Second Chances. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Craig, in chronological order Memories of the Past: *Don't Mess With Texas Pre-game: *Sunscreen and Ice Cream Second Chances: *With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Craig Hoyle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters